IM System
The iM system is the social media platform in Cytus II. It serves as the game's story progression and the method for unlocking new songs. By playing songs, the characters will gain XP and level up. *When the game released with version 1.0, the level cap was 25. *With the 1.1 update, the level cap for Paff, Neko, and ROBO_Head was increased to 30. **This was further increased to 35 in 1.3, 40 in 1.4, 43 in 1.5, 46 in 1.6, 49 in 1.7, 52 in 1.8, 55 in 1.9 and 57 in 2.0. **In update 2.4, Neko and ROBO_Head's level caps are increased to 66, and Paff's level cap is increased to 72. *With the 1.5 update, the level cap for Xenon and ConneR was increased to 26. **In 1.6, the level cap increased to 27 for ConneR, Cherry and Joe. **In 1.7, the level cap increased to 27 for Xenon, and 28 in 1.8. *In the 2.0 update, Ivy became the first character to have a initial level cap of 30. Personal OS Logs also exist for each character, and convey other key story events. Gaining XP After playing a song, that song's character gains XP based on the score achieved:Cytus Reddit: Experience system XP gain = 150 * (score / 1,000,000) + Bonuses Bonuses are awarded as follows: *Completing a song's difficulty for the first time: 100 XP. *Achieving a Full Combo (50 XP for the first FC of that difficulty, 25 XP afterward). *Achieving a Million Master (50 XP for the first FC of that difficulty, 25 XP afterward). *Completing a song whilst a character is level 25 or above will reward an additional 100 XP. Story Progression When a character gains enough XP to level up, new posts may appear in the iM feed, which acts as the game's story system. Often they'll be from the character who leveled up but can also include other characters and NPCs. Posts have a like button that can be pressed (however this will only affect the number of likes through the whole server), and a comment section, where additional story elements can be found. Level Locking At certain points in the game, a post will be locked, and can only be unlocked when the specified characters reach a certain level. When a character reaches the desired level, their level will be locked. That character can then no longer gain XP until the locked post is unlocked and opened. This serves to make sure each character progresses at the same pace. List of Posts WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS ARE AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Introduction Opening The first post "New Song Released." is the post given at the beginning of the game. Opening this post will then unlock the remaining posts in this section. Free Characters After level 35, posts start appearing in their personal OS. These posts are shown in red. Paff IM System/Paff/1-25 | 1-25 IM System/Paff/26-57 | 26-57 IM System/Paff/58- | 58- Neko#ΦωΦ IM System/Neko/1-25 | 1-25 ROBO_Head IM System/ROBO_Head | ROBO_Head Ivy IAP Characters Unlike the free characters (with the exception of Ivy and Crystal PuNK), IAP characters progress through their personal OS. Posts are replaced with emails, audio logs, and video transcripts. Xenon ConneR IM System/ConneR | ConneR Cherry IM System/Cherry | Cherry Joe Aroma Nora Neko Other IM users Many IM users' icons are the parts of art cover from Cytus and VOEZ. *PoolsKitten: Sunfish in Theme of Kingdom No.8 *mOOnl16h7: Mandora in VitMaster *PrideCrOw: Fighter aircraft from RotatingSky *xxScarlexx: Lady from Ancient Rose *Sopheee: Lady from MUSIC BOX *CeLiA: Masked lady from Dream (Chiptune Edit) *SancTityKnight: Warrior from VitMaster *AbbEE: Girl from Beyond the Horizon *CyKa: Girl from The Sacred Story *noneXenon: Monster creatures from Fight With Your Devil *MustangMartin: Car from Jump To The Future *Heart_Head: Fighter aircraft from Like Asian Spirit *Kou: Vanessa's human form from The Ricochet *RamenBot: Girl from the cover art of Chapter R *SuduMan: Masked guy from the cover art of Chapter R *Ararar: Person from L1: The Devastated Lower *EvilForce: Monster from VitMaster *NEKOSAIKOU: Die-hard fan of Neko#ΦωΦ Some are the reference of the producers: *Hulujam: Gulujam *KiwaHu: Kiva Wu (KIVΛ) *CHanatsuka: SIhanatsuka *txpazolite: t+pazolite References Category:Cytus II Category:Cytus II Story Content